The Whole Shebang transcript
It’s morning. Alex, Anya, Michelle, William and Abbie are all talking together on the beach. ALEX: So what do you all think is going on with Samantha? Ya think she’s loosing it? The group of people all look over to Samantha, who is sitting innocently on a chair outside of her tent reading a book. ANYA: I dunno, I just feel so sorry for her. I mean, she’s gone through a lot. I’m sure she’ll be back to normal in a few days. ALEX: It’s just so weird how... ‘normal’ she was before. Now she’s always yelling, crying and fighting people. WILLIAM: Well I know for certain there’s never been something right with that girl... she’s always been a nut-job. MICHELLE: Will... don’t you think that’s a bit harsh? Her dad has died you know. WILLIAM: chuckles No. ABIGAIL: awkwardly Okay, I think we should stop talking about her behind her back... Let’s just leave it okay? WILLIAM: his shoulders Whatever... The group then disperses and people start to walk off in their separate ways. As Abbie walks away, Alex jogs towards her. ALEX: Hey, Abbie, you got a sec? Abbie stops and looks at him. ABIGAIL: Sure... what do ya want? Alex brushes his hand over the back of his head awkwardly and he hesitates to speak. ALEX: nervous I was wondering... if you’d like... if you’d like to go on a... on a... ABIGAIL: On a date? Alex chuckles. ALEX: Yeah. ABIGAIL: smiling Where could we go? ALEX: I err... I found a nice beach around here. It’s quiet, beautiful... perfect. ABIGAIL: grinning I’ll meet you there at 3 this afternoon then. She then walks away from Alex, smiling happily and Alex watches her walk away, he’s also smiling. In the jungle, Emma is still making her way to the station. She’s walking very fast through the jungle and she’s breathing heavily with fear. The only noises around her are of birds chirping and twigs snapping (that she’s standing on). She keeps walking faster and faster until she suddenly hears some whispering. She stops with fear for a moment and then the whispering gets louder. She then starts to run faster and faster through the jungle until suddenly, she slips and falls to the ground. She lays on her front for a moment and then there are footsteps in front of her. She raises her head up to see some feet stood near her head. She looks further and further up the body with fear and then she finally sees the man’s face; it’s Robert. ROBERT: her stand up What’re you doing out here on your own? EMMA: I... I wanted to go back to you. ROBERT: confused Why? Emma quickly thinks of a lie. EMMA: I’m sick... I thought it’d be best if I slept indoors for a while. ROBERT: Well we have that spare bed, you can sleep on that. Emma smiles at Robert and then he walks her back to the station. At the beach, Josh, Charlotte, Michelle and Alex are all stood together. JOSH: What do you mean she’s gone!? CHARLOTTE: I don’t know, she’s just not in her tent. JOSH: Michelle and Alex Did either of you see anything suspicious last night? Did anyone come into the camp? ALEX: Do you think if I saw someone come into the camp I would’ve kept it secret? JOSH: amused Yes or no? ALEX: No... JOSH: Michelle You? MICHELLE: slowly No... but... JOSH: But what? MICHELLE: Yesterday, when we came back from that station... she said she was really worried about Blaine and Heather. She said she thought Rob and Peter did something to them... JOSH: So you think she’s gone back there? Michelle nods and then Josh thinks for a moment. JOSH: Leave her. CHARLOTTE: What?! JOSH: If she wants to go out there and risk her life to save two people she barely knows, or even know themselves for that matter, then good for her. But I’m not wasting my time chasing after her... Flashback Alex is stood outside a restaurant in Australia, “RODRIGUEZ’S”. He is staring at it, worriedly. He looks through the window and sees all the people eating and chatting. Then, the front doors open, and a man, the owner of the restaurant, walks out with his arms opened widely. Alex looks at him and smiles. MAN: smiling Alex, I’m so glad you could come. The man hugs Alex welcomingly and Alex pats hugs him back and pats his back. ALEX: Hey, Paulo. Paulo then holds the top of Alex’s arms and holds his arms out stiffly and he smiles. PAULO: mysteriously Ready to get started? ALEX: secretively Yup. A long while later, Paulo and Alex are in the back of Paulo’s restaurant. They’re stood at a large metal desk and on it is lots of files, papers, maps and blueprints. PAULO: So, you understand what you’re doing? ALEX: Absolutely. PAULO: Just get in and out with the bag, that’s all. Can you do that? ALEX: Yes. End of flashback Abigail and Alex are both sat on the beach on some towels with bowls of fruit in front of them and some fish meat. ALEX: More drink? Abigail nods as she’s eating some food. She swallows the food quickly to talk. ABIGAIL: Mm, please. Alex pours Abigail some water into a plastic Oceanic Airlines bottle. Then he chuckles. ALEX: Not exactly champagne, huh? Abigail laughs and then they both pick up their bottles and tap them together. ALEX: Cheers. ABIGAIL: giggling Cheers. At the beach camp, Ji is stood with James and Olivia. JI: So what have you guys exactly done since you got here to get yourselves off this island? James and Olivia both stop and think for a moment. JAMES: We’ve made signal fires… JI: That’s it? That’s all you’ve done? OLIVIA: In our defense, we haven’t really had much time to think about that stuff… it’s been a very stressful 40 days here. JI: Well what’s your plan now? It seems like everyone on this beach has nothing to do… JAMES: We’re just gonna keep the signal fire going and hope someone sees it. JI: Well what if they don’t? What if nobody ever sees it? OLIVIA: What? Do you have an idea? JI: I have a few… In fact, I’m gonna start now. You gonna help? James nods his head and Olivia shakes her head. JI: Okay then, follow me. Ji and James start to walk towards the jungle. On the private beach, Alex and Abigail are still talking. As they’re talking, Abigail accidentally spills her drink onto Alex. ABIGAIL: Oh my, God. I’m sorry! She leans forward to dry Alex’s shirt, but he slowly pushes her away and looks at her. ALEX: It’s okay. They both chuckle and look into each other’s eyes. Then, slowly, they both lean forward and they kiss each other for less than a second. When they pull their heads back Abigail smiles. Flashback Alex is alone in a large factory type building. It’s later at night, it’s closed and empty. He’s sneaking behind some large tanks (which are making a low humming sound) to avoid being seen by the security cameras. He looks around the large room for a while until he sees a door leading to an office. He tries to open it, but it’s locked. So, he smashes its window with his elbow. However, an alarm sets off, so Alex quickly climbs into the room, looks around it for a moment and then grabs a large black bag. He climbs out of the office and back into the large room. As he exits the office, two large doors swing open and 5 armed guards come into the factory room. There is another man in a suit with them. MAN: Find the trespasser. And do not shoot! The armed guards start looking around the room to find Alex, but he sneaks around the large containers, however, he suddenly falls over and makes a noise. The five armed guards look at Alex and start shooting their guns. MAN: I said hold your fire! But the armed guards don’t stop shooting at Alex, who’s hidden behind one of the large tank containers. MAN: Hold your fi…! The man is interrupted as one of the guard’s bullets hits the large tank, making it suddenly explode with a bright yellow light, Electromagnetism. The light zaps through the room and burns the five armed guards and the man in a suit to a crisp. However, Alex is just laid, screaming on the floor, only in slight agony from the Electromagnetism. End of flashback In the jungle, Melissa is quietly walking around, collecting fruit from the trees and floor. She keeps collecting fruit until her bag is full. As she starts to head back to camp, she hears a twig snap and a bush rattle in the distance. She stops and looks. MELISSA: nervous Hello? The bush rattles again, so Melissa bravely moves towards it. MELISSA: I know you’re there… come out. Suddenly, a baby boar comes running out from the bush. She jumps when she sees it but then sighs with relief. She then turns around, but as she turns around, there’s a man stood in front of her. She screams. But it’s Darien. DARIEN: Whoa, whoa, calm down, it’s me. MELISSA: Darien! What’re you doing! You scared the living daylight out of me! DARIEN: I was just making sure you were safe. Making sure nobody could hurt you. MELISSA: Well, that’s sweet, but I don’t think it justifies stalking people… Darien looks at her silently for a moment, not knowing how to react. MELISSA: smiling I was kidding. DARIEN: chuckling Oh. Suddenly, there is another rattle in the distance. Melissa and Darien both look in the direction of the sound and they see a shadowed figure running far away in the distance. They then turn to each other and look at each other, worried. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2